1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to video signal coding.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Compression coding indicates a series of signal processing technologies used to transmit digitized information through a communication line or to store the digitized information in a specific form suitable for a storage medium. A variety of objects can be compression-coded, for example, sound data, image (or video) data, text data, etc. Particularly, technology for compression encoding image data is called image compression technology. Video data is characterized in that it has spatial redundancy and temporal redundancy.